


Too Wrong

by dangerbearr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbearr/pseuds/dangerbearr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stockholm Syndrome: The psychological tendency of a hostage to bond with, identify with, or sympathize with his or her captor.<br/>Gavin is kidnapped by Geoff. Stockholm Syndrome ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Family

He had some money in his pocket, and a mediocre plan. In Gavin’s eyes, that was more than enough. He had nowhere specific in mind where he wanted to go, or stay; all he knew was that he wanted to be an American. Gavin had just moved to the states from Britain last week, and after paying for his flights, going through the process of citizenship, and paying night after night for hotels, his money was running short. With his funds dwindling down more and more each day, he figured it was as good of a time as ever to check out of his hotel in Ohio and continue his way farther down south. The cold weather up north was too harsh for his liking; the temperate climate of states like Arizona or Texas sounded much more appealing.  
  
Gavin had been sitting in a small bar in Cleveland for upwards of three hours. It was about 1am, and the bar was going to close sooner than later. He took note of the increasing number of drunks standing from their stools and stumbling their way out the door. Gavin hoped they were hailing cabs instead of driving home themselves. With that thought fresh in his mind, he then realized that he was less than sober. Already on his 7th beer, his head was spinning a lot more than he had first noticed. The bar tender could see the distraught look on Gavin face and spoke,  
  
“You okay, darlin’? Bar’s closing soon. Do you have a ride?” The bartender was blonde and busty. She looked like a woman who would be working in Hooters, not a small bar in the middle of the city. Gavin waved off her comments and nodded his head,  
  
“M-yea I got it all figured out.” Gavin furrowed his brow a little at the sound of his own voice. His accent always seemed to get stronger when he was drinking. He slapped his face a few times, and stood from his stool. After collecting himself for a brief moment and paying his tab, he made his way out the back door towards his car. Once he reached the car, he accidentally dropped his keys on the ground. Gavin scoffed at his clumsiness and leaned his head against the cold metal of the car.  
  
“You alright buddy?” Gavin heard a man’s voice behind him making him jump and quickly turn around. His head spun from the alcohol and he couldn't see straight for a moment. All Gavin could make out was a lot of tattoos, a lot of facial hair, and piercing blue eyes. Gavin closed his eyes for a moment to settle his head, and then nodded,  
  
“Yea.. Yea, I’m fine, really. I just dropped m' keys.” Gavin could hear the man chuckle. He didn't know if he was laughing at his accent, or his drunkenness, but either way Gavin was slightly offended.  
  
The man motioned towards Gavin’s keys on the ground, “So are you gunna just leave ‘em there?” The man had a grin on his face, and a spark in his eyes. If Gavin wasn't too drunk to notice these things, he wouldn't have turned his back to the man. Not for one second. But alas, he did. Gavin turned around, leaning down to grab his keys. He stumbled a bit, but retrieved the keys nonetheless.  
  
Just as he lifted his head back up, Gavin felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck. It felt like a needle. He immediately tried to scream, but the mix of his fear, and whatever had just been injected into him, made him feel woozy. He swayed a bit, and he could feel his hearing begin to fade. Before he blacked out, he saw that shit-eating grin that the tattooed man sported; and then, there it was, the spark in the man’s eyes.  
  
  
Gavin awoke with a massive headache, and a cramp in his leg. Unable to stand to relieve the pain in his leg, he tried reaching down to massage it. To his dismay, his wrists were tied to a chain on the wall. The old leather surrounding his wrists was tight, not tight enough to hurt him, but tight enough to keep him in place. He blinked his eyes a few times, and looked around the room. The floor was concrete, and the walls were light stone. All Gavin could see was a table across the room, and a chair on wheels next to it. Gavin let out a small whimper as he tried freeing himself from the leather, rattling the chain loudly in the process.  
  
“Cut that shit out.” The same voice from earlier yelled from the other room. Gavin froze in fear, no longer bothered by the pain in his head or limbs. From around the corner walked in the man. The man looked to be older than Gavin, and had the face to show it. Dark circles under his eyes made the blues of his iris show even brighter. Tattoos covered almost all of the space on his arms and hands, and he had a menacing stance. Gavin swallowed hard at the lump in his throat.  
  
“Seriously though, you’re probably one of the easiest people I’ve ever had to bring here. You put up no struggle at all!” The man approached Gavin as he spoke, and that grin still graced his face. “Granted, you were drunk, but that’s all the more reason to be on your toes, kid! Brighten up!”  
  
Gavin looked up at the man. He could feel his body shaking, “W-who the hell are you? Where am I?” His voice sounded small and weak. The man chuckled once more. That sound was now the most assaulting thing Gavin could ever imagine.  
  
The man leaned down, his face mere inches from Gavin’s, and his smile faded to a straight face, “My name is Geoff; I would love to shake your hand, but it seems that I have you restrained.” His grin returned, “Sorry about that, bud. I wouldn’t want you running away.”  
  
Gavin’s eyes narrowed and he felt the lump in his throat rising once more, “Where am I?” He asked once more, his voice wavering more than he’d like it to be. Geoff leaned back up and looked down at Gavin as if he were an injured puppy. All smarminess left Geoff’s voice as he spoke, in a way that made Gavin shiver,  
  
“You’re exactly where I need you to be, Gavin.” Geoff turned around, and just as fast as he’d entered, he left the room, not once looking back at Gavin. Gavin sat completely still for what seemed like forever. _How the hell did he know my name?.. Where the fuck am I? Jesus Christ…_ He felt tears well up in his eyes as he lay his head down onto the concrete floor. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until his head touched the floor. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep, but the left over effect from the drugs were hitting him hard. Before he knew it, he was out cold once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic I've written on AO3, but I'm SUPER excited about it.  
> I don't think I'll be stopping this story any time soon.  
> Also, I update pretty frequently. I know how BAD it sucks waiting weeks for a story to update.  
> I usually update every other day. :)


	2. Don't Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may sound SUPER weird, but I sort of wish I knew what it felt like to be in this situation, JUST so I could write this story with more detail and emotion.  
> Is that weird?  
> ..... Yea, that's weird.
> 
> Carry on.

Gavin awoke to a gentle shake of his shoulder. For a moment, the gentle act sent a calming wave throughout his body, but when he opened his eyes to see it was Geoff who laid his hands on him, he slinked away. Geoff had a concerned look on his face as he set a bowl of pasta and a glass of water down on the floor next to Gavin. He then rested his hands on the leather straps surrounding Gavin’s wrists,  
  
“If I take one of these off so you can eat, you aren’t going to try anything stupid, are you?” Gavin quickly shook his head. He could feel his stomach churning and his mouth as dry as sandpaper; he wasn’t sure if he had ever been this hungry or thirsty in his entire life. Geoff undid one of the leather straps, leaving Gavin with a free hand, and nudged the bowl and glass closer to him with his foot. Gavin immediately reached for the water and chugged the whole glass in seconds. He almost dropped it from how fast he then reached for the silverware to begin eating. Geoff watched Gavin with a small smile on his face,  
  
“I’m glad you like it, I worked hard on that.” The older man’s voice actually sounded sincere. Gavin inhaled his food, and only stopped for a brief moment to speak, “Why the hell are you keeping me here?.. Why are you feeding me?” His voice was still as shaky as before. Geoff furrowed his brow and with one swift movement, kicked the bowl away from Gavin’s reach. Gavin took a sharp intake of breath at the loss of his food, and whimpered a little, his stomach still begging for more. Geoff leaned down once more, and grabbed Gavin’s free wrist. He squeezed it tight enough to made Gavin wince,  
  
“You ask a lot of questions.” Geoff enforced his punctuation by digging his nails into Gavin’s wrist a bit, and slamming it back onto the leather strap, “Do you really want to know why I drugged you and brought you here?” Geoff waited for a response, but Gavin gave him nothing. “The reason you’re here is because I needed a new friend.” Gavin cringed at the thought of being friends, or anything, with this monster; he sounded bloody insane. Geoff continued, “What kind of man would I be if I didn’t cook my friends’ dinner?”  
  
Geoff released Gavin’s wrist, throwing it against the wall slightly. Gavin winced at the pain, and the straps returning to his wrist. “You’re fucking crazy,” Gavin spat quietly, checking over his wrists. He immediately regretted his words as he felt a hand wrap around his throat and nails dig into his soft flesh. Geoff pushed Gavin against the wall and leaned close to his ear. His voice sounded more gruff than usual as he whispered,  
  
“I really hope you’re going to be an obedient one Gavin, because I am not going to be putting up with this audacious attitude of yours for much longer, you got that?” Geoff craned his head back to look Gavin in the eyes. He saw the terror wash over him, so he released his throat. A trickle of blood ran down the side of Gavin’s neck. Geoff looked down at his finger and saw that it had a bit of Gavin’s blood on it. The older man reached into his back pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped off of his finger. Gavin hung his head, not knowing how to react. All he could muster was a small voice, barely audible by himself, let alone Geoff,  
  
“Yes…” Gavin’s voice broke as he complied. Geoff threw the bloody handkerchief down on the floor and nodded,  
  
“Good boy.” Geoff walked over the bowl and picked it up off of the floor. Gavin lifted his head to see that the older man was attempting to feed him. Geoff held the fork out to Gavin’s mouth, waiting for him to take the food. Reluctantly, Gavin complied, and finished all of the food that Geoff was offering. He felt disgusted with himself, with Geoff, and with his situation.  
  
“You aren’t going to hurt me... are you?” Gavin spoke a bit louder, and it made the older man jump a little. Geoff set the bowl down on the floor once more, and then lifted his hand to Gavin’s head. He lightly ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, making the younger man flinch back a bit.  
  
“As long as you’re a good boy, we won’t have to worry about that.” His smile was small, but it seemed very peaceful. Gavin still wore a frown, and he kept his eyes low. Geoff took back his hand and ran it down the side of Gavin’s cheek. “I know deep down you’re a submissive person, Gavin. This brave façade you’re putting on could be kind of funny.” Gavin flinched as Geoff lightly smacked his cheek, “But I’m not laughing.”  
  
  
The next few days went on just as they had begun. Not once had Gavin made eye contact with Geoff, and Geoff made damn sure that Gavin knew his place. The older man walked circles around Gavin, as he made snide little remarks on his accent, or his clothes, but then he would lean down close to Gavin, caress his cheek and whisper kind words, and comments. Gavin was beyond confused. The only thing he was one hundred percent positive of was that Geoff was completely insane. He switched from hot to cold in an instant, and was not afraid of getting into Gavin’s personal space. Gavin wasn’t sure if personal space even existed anymore by how close Geoff kept getting to him.  
  
Geoff was sitting in a chair next to Gavin, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair, while the younger man sat slumped against the wall, eyes closed. They’d been in this position for almost an hour now, as the older man flipped through radio stations. Gavin’s eyes shot open as he heard the music stop and the warm hand leave his hair. His head craned a little to follow Geoff hand, not wanting the soothing gesture to stop. It was the first thing that had actually calmed him in the slightest since he had been chained to the wall. Gavin noticed what he had subconsciously done, and immediately slumped back down against the wall. He hoped Geoff hadn’t seen that he’d leaned in for more, and he regretted doing it all together. Geoff chuckled quietly,  
  
“Don’t think I didn’t see that.” Gavin lowered his head even more, as Geoff stood, “If you want, I have this pillow, and a blanket. It’s sort of chilly down here tonight.” Gavin shook his head and curled his knees against his chest. Geoff stared down at the younger man for a moment, before leaving briefly to grab the pillow and blanket. He set it next to Gavin and scoffed a bit when Gavin didn’t react. “Maybe tomorrow we can talk about giving you some more freedom. Would you like that? I’ll keep the door locked, so you can’t leave, but I’ll undo your straps! That’d be cool, huh?” Geoff seemed all too excited about the subject, his voice making Gavin sound like a small child, but Gavin just sat quietly. He was so tired, and felt so broken. He couldn’t believe himself. How could he let himself feel calmed by Geoff’s touch? Geoff was a bloody lunatic! His feelings were conflicting, and he couldn’t help but cry. It was a soft, quiet cry, but Geoff heard it all the same.  
  
The older man reached down towards Gavin and petted his head, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning,” He didn’t speak for a few moments, and then ran his hand down Gavin’s cheek, wiping a small tear, “And stop crying.”  
  
Gavin closed his eyes and leaned his face into Geoff’s hand. Geoff smiled at Gavin’s actions, and removed his hand from his face. Gavin looked up at Geoff for the first time that day, and looked into his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some PG action will be coming soon enough. No M or E for a little bit.  
> I'm sorry if this is sort of slow, but I really want to show the progression of Gavin's emotions. I LOVE writing insane Geoff. The dominant, crazy character has always been a fun one for me.


	3. A Taste of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff gives Gavin a bit of freedom, and reveals a little something about his character.

Geoff made his way down the basement steps, whistling a lighthearted tune. After promptly locking the door behind him and pocketing the keys, he spun around on his heels and continued toward Gavin. Geoff noticed that the younger man had accepted the blanket and pillow he’d given him last night, and he smiled lightly.  
  
“Wakey wakey,” Geoff’s voice sounded a bit deadpan, but the small smile still graced his lips. Gavin awoke with a large intake of breath through his nose, eyes immediately locking with the eyes of the man standing above him.  
  
“This blanket is scratchy as knobs,” Gavin sputtered, sitting up from the pillow. His hair was sticking out every which way, and the skin on his face almost seemed to be darker than normal, presumably from his lack of normal sleep. Geoff reached down and took the blanket from Gavin, folding it messily, and laying it on the ground beside him.  
  
He leaned down towards Gavin’s cuffs and lifted at the leather a bit, “About these cuffs.. It’s been about a week since you’ve been here Gav,” Gavin furrowed his brow at Geoff’s choice of nickname, “So I think it’s been long enough for you to understand and know your limits, right?” Geoff looked from the cuffs to Gavin, waiting for a response. Gavin stayed quiet for a few moments, before slowly nodding his head, giving the older man an almost questioning look. Geoff reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys, unlocking only one of Gavin’s restraints.  
  
“Just so you know,” he began, “I have the door to this room locked. It’s heavy plated steel, so don’t even try anything. There’s no windows, so.. sorry about that. Oh, and I’ll leave the radio down here for you. There’s also a shower in the corner over there, on the other side of that wall. That’s there for your use; just don’t use all my hot water, okay?” Geoff continued speaking, naming off different aspects of the room, all while trying to interject small hints that Gavin had no way of escaping, so he shouldn’t even test his luck. Gavin’s eyes grew wide at all the information he was being presented with. Geoff finally made an end to his rant,  
  
“That’s pretty much all I have to say… Oh, one more thing I forgot. I meant to tell you this earlier. I have a proposition for you.”  
  
Gavin tilted his head slightly as his eyes traveled to meet Geoff’s, “A proposition?”  
  
Geoff nodded as he unlocked Gavin’s last hand restraint. He kept a firm grip on Gavin’s wrist though, making sure the younger man couldn’t move while he was speaking, “If you continue to show me that you can be a good boy, and you can do as I say, I will reward you.”  
  
Gavin looked over at his wrists, basking in his newly acquired freedom. His face quickly turned sour once he tried escaping the older man’s bear like grip. Gavin spoke softly, “What kind of rewards?..” His voice trailed off a bit. Geoff’s grim widened and he chuckled a bit,  
  
“Whatever I see fit. Maybe I could bring a TV down for you, or I could invest in a bed for you,” he paused for a moment, and Gavin could see Geoff’s eyes darken as he spoke. Geoff leaned in towards Gavin again. Gavin tried to back away, but the firm grip keeping his wrist in place refused him that freedom. Geoff’s voice was low and he cradled his head into Gavin’s neck, “Or maybe I could reward you in other ways...” He then placed a light kiss onto Gavin’s neck.  
  
Gavin jumped a little, not expecting that in any way. He squirmed a little and Geoff continued to place small kisses on his neck, “What the bloody hell are you doing?” Gavin’s voice broke a little, and it seemed higher pitched than usual. Geoff leaned away from Gavin’s neck and smirked,  
  
“Remember what I said about how you ask too many questions?” Geoff planted his lips into Gavin’s, still keeping his hand wrapped around the younger man’s wrist, planted firmly against the wall. Gavin yelped a little, caught off guard once more, and refused to return the kiss. Just as Gavin was about to raise his free hand to attempt to push the man off, Geoff grabbed the younger man’s hand and swiftly planted it against the wall behind him with his other hand. Gavin whipped his head to the side, breaking the kiss,  
  
“Fucking hell!” He yelled, not sure how to feel about what had just happened. Geoff started at the younger man below him for a mere second before he quickly wrapped one of his hands around both of Gavin’s wrists and used his free hand to wrap in Gavin’s hair, pulling his head back,  
  
“Don’t pretend like you don’t like this Gavin.” Geoff whispered lowly into Gavin’s ear. Gavin shivered from his hot breath as he continued, “I know for a fact that you do. I’ve noticed recently, whenever I leave, you get a sad look in your eyes…” Geoff paused momentarily to kiss Gavin’s neck, “You always seem to lean into my touch whenever I play with your hair, or run my fingers over your skin,” Gavin could feel his face reddening, and his pulse shooting up and Geoff nibbled at the skin on his neck.  
  
Gavin forced his eyes shut and shook his head. Geoff pulled harder on the younger man’s hair and grinned as he got a small sigh out of him. “You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you Gavin?”  
  
Gavin could feel his heart racing as he spoke, his voice almost a whisper, “Y-yes, Geoff…”  
  
Geoff’s grin grew ever wider, he let go of Gavin’s hair and returned his hand to Gavin’s wrist. He looked the younger man in the eyes, and chuckled as Gavin squirmed beneath his stare. “I’d prefer you call me something else.” Gavin lowered his gaze from Geoff’s and kept silent. He knew that whether he spoke or not would not change Geoff’s next words. The older man leaned away from Gavin, and his voice turned from the frisky low tone to a more serious, stern tone.  
  
“I want you to call me ‘sir’. Unless I’m rewarding you... then I’d prefer ‘daddy’.”  
  
Gavin furrowed his brow for a moment, before realizing that Geoff might take offence to that expression. _I can’t believe he has a daddy kink…_ The younger man simply nodded and lowered his head, “Yes sir.”  
  
Geoff swiftly released Gavin’s wrists, giving him his first taste of freedom since he was brought here. He rose to his feet, and stared down at the young man. He took note of how broken and small the younger man looked, and this made him grin, as he ruffled Gavin’s hair. “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I have bookmarks and kudos! I really appreciate the love, guys.  
> Stay tuned for more, I really love writing this story.  
> :3


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love writing insane, neurotic Geoff, jeez.  
> Geoff denys Gavin what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME FOR THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, it was getting too long, and I have a tendency to build suspense like an asshole. You'll get your smut soon, I promise!  
> I don't like porn without plot, dammit! lol

Gavin looked up into the eyes of the older man as he slowly made his way to his feet. Gavin stood still momentarily, taking in his newly found freedom, and felt a small smile form on his lips. Geoff noticed this and chuckled a little,

“You are so amused by such trivial things.” The older man’s remark wiped the smile off the younger man’s face. Gavin furrowed his brow as he spoke,

“Jesus Geoff, you’ve had me chained up down here for almost 2 weeks now, and you don’t think I’d be a little bloody excited when I finally get to stand the hell up?” Gavin blew up, and raised his voice a bit louder than he had originally planned, but he couldn’t contain his emotions. The older man just folded his arms and listened attentively to Gavin’s complaints, his face dropping more and more from a grin to no expression at all. Gavin finally finished his rants, and lowered his head, suddenly realizing what he had just done was probably not in his best interests, “I… I’m sorry Ge—sir. I didn’t mean it, I just got upset, I’m so—“

Geoff raised his hand to Gavin, and the younger man immediately shut his mouth and cowered a bit. Geoff’s smile returned and he lowered his hand, “I was wondering when you’d shut the hell up.” Gavin thoroughly contemplated just sitting back down on the floor, considering that his freedom so far has brought him nothing but trouble. Geoff continued, “Did you really think I’d hit you, Gavin?..” His voice became more somber, and Gavin noticed the older man’s facial features soften. “I may get a bit rough with you sometimes, but I would never hit you out of pure anger.”

Gavin folded his arms across his chest, feeling uncomfortable. His voice wavered, “I never know what you’ll do…” Geoff frowned and grabbed Gavin’s shirt roughly. He pulled the younger man towards him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. The older man rested his chin on Gavin’s head.

No words needed to be spoken, because both of them knew what the gesture meant. Gavin knew that Geoff wouldn’t hurt him to the point of agony. Somehow, within this crazy mess, that was actually comforting to him. Gavin hesitantly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Geoff waist. He wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to return the hug, but he longed for the comforting moments between him and Geoff. Gavin wasn’t sure if it was because he just craved any contact with a human whatsoever now that he was being held prisoner, or because his body felt different when Geoff gave him the attention he desired.

Geoff released the younger man, and chuckled a little when Gavin’s grip on him didn’t loosen, “You’re being awfully affectionate for someone who was just pissed at me a few minutes ago.” Gavin snapped out of his trance and quickly released Geoff’s waist. He thought he could feel a blush rising up his cheeks, and that was confirmed when he saw Geoff smirking in his direction. Before he could even reply, Gavin was pushed up against the wall roughly. Geoff pinned his hands to the wall and crashed him lips into the younger man’s.

This time, without hesitation, Gavin returned the kiss, receiving himself a small chuckle form Geoff. Taking this as an invitation, Geoff broke the kiss and ran his lips down the younger man’s chin, placing small kisses and bites onto his neck. Gavin closed his eyes and tilted his head back, giving Geoff all the room he would need. The older man parted from Gavin’s neck and whispered in his ear, “You don’t need to be quiet, Gavin.”

Gavin bit his lip a little as Geoff went back to nibbling his neck, “I-I’m sorry, sir.”

The older man stopped immediately and looked Gavin right in the eyes. He placed both Gavin’s wrists in one hand, and his grip on the younger man’s wrists tightened as his free hand traveled slowly down Gavin’s chest. He ran his fingers down his stomach and stopped just before the hem of his jeans,

“What did I say about when I’m rewarding you, Gavin?” His voice sounded gruff, almost animalistic. His eyes never left Gavin’s, as his grip on his wrists tightened more and more by each passing second. Gavin yelped a little, shivering from Geoff’s touch,

“Yes, daddy…” The younger man felt his cheeks redden once more. But before he could even look back up at Geoff, he gasped as Geoff’s hand gripped around the bulge in his jeans.

The older man ran his hand up and down the front of Gavin’s jeans, slowly returning his mouth to Gavin’s neck, “Good boy..” he whispered into Gavin’s ear, before continuing. Gavin let out soft mews and moans as Geoff’s hand picked up pace.

Geoff completely removed himself from the younger man, and looked him up and down. He noticed the bulge in his pants has gotten larger, and his neck had already started to bruise. This made him grin menacingly, as Gavin stood completely still, looking back. The silence between the two became overwhelming to Gavin and he finally spoke,

“Daddy, please…” The older man raised his eyebrows and took a step closer to Gavin, laying his hands gently on the younger man’s hips,

“Please what, Gavin?” His hand snaked his way back down to Gavin’s jeans, but this time his flicked open Gavin’s button and trailed his hand lightly down his boxers. Gavin shivered and bit his lip, stifling a moan.

“Please touch me, daddy..” Gavin’s voice was no longer as quiet as it was before. He could feel himself becoming more and more comfortable with his words and his actions, although the older man could still strike fear into him at any moment.

Geoff immediately pressed his body to Gavin’s, taking a strong, firm grip on the younger man’s cock. Gavin whimpered as Geoff whispered in his ear gruffly, “If you hadn’t blown up earlier, I would give you what you want.” His grip on Gavin’s cock loosened and he returned his hands to Gavin’s wrists roughly, digging his nails into him, “Learn your place, Gavin.”

Geoff released Gavin entirely once more with a shove, and chuckled at the desperate look on the younger man’s face. Gavin held of his arms to Geoff, almost begging for him to grab hold, “D-daddy?..” but the older man just scoffed,

“You’re pathetic.” Geoff turned from Gavin, smiling lightly as he heard Gavin whimper longingly, and he made his way out of the room never once turning back to see him.


	5. I DIDN'T DIE

Hey everyone. Let me preface this whole thing with this, I am SO SORRY about falling off the face of the planet for awhile.  
I'm sure everyone was super excited to see an update for this story, and you just get me blabbering for a bit, but I come with news and a bit of an explanation for my disappearance.

I never forgot about AO3. I never forgot about this story either, and I feel bad whenever I think about it because I left so many people wanting more. I really do love this story, and I really do appreciate all the love I got for it. I just got caught up in life I guess. -- Basically, the reason why there hasn't been an update for 'Too Wrong' is because I lost interest. Not in the concept, but in writing. Every once in awhile I get this huge urge to write again, but I'm always afraid I wont be able to pick up where I left off in this story to keep it afloat...  
Part of me wants to revamp the concept to a Ramwood fic, but I'm pretty sure Ramfree has more of a following (maybe I'm wrong?).  
I really want to apologize for the huge cliff hanger on 'Too Wrong'... Maybe I'll type up a chapter tonight and post it. Of course, I'll delete this "chapter" here and replace it.  
I just don't want to disappoint anyone with a poor continuation of something that I loved so dearly when I started writing it. Stockholm Syndrome was so fascinating to me, and still is. I don't even know if anyone still has this story bookmarked. BUT if you do, I want you to know that there's a strong possibility for a new chapter soon.

Please, please PLEASE don't hate me if I don't write it though! I've been in a huge Ramwood phase recently, and I might post some Ramwood before returning to this story... BUT I'm gunna buckle my big girl belt and try and continue 'Too Wrong'. (if the next chapter is a bit rough, please give me a break. I havent written anything in a looooooong time.)

I love you guys, and I'm sorry once again. I really hope you don't hate me.

~Dangerbearr


End file.
